


Who Doesn't Love a Big Girl?

by ThiccBoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, deanxreader, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccBoi/pseuds/ThiccBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to a bar after a long day of work and meet a handsome stranger named Dean. After talking and drinking he takes you back to his motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Doesn't Love a Big Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> So, because I'm a sinful piece of shit I read quite a bit of fanfiction. Whenever I read an X reader fic I notice that the reader is usually depicted as a short, skinny girl. I'm fat so you can see why this saddens me. So, I decided to write a fic where the reader is plus sized. Enjoy.

Dean walked into the shaggy bar and looked round. It was pretty empty, a few tables were taken and the bar was mostly deserted expect for a few people scattered around. There was a girl on the far left side of the bar, she was a tall, thin blonde that flashed a smile at him and a wave. On the right side there was a bigger girl, a “thick” girl. You. 

Dean looked at his options and chose to go to the right. The elder Winchester sat in the stool to your left and ordered himself a few shots before turning to you.

“Hey.” He said with a smile causing you to turn your head.

The man that sat next to you was possibly the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen. His features were chiseled, lips full and his eyes. God, his eyes practically had you melting under his gaze.

You turned your head to look over your shoulder, making sure he wasn’t talking so someone behind you before opening her mouth to respond.

“Hey.” You said with a shy half smile as your (E/C) eyes met his.

Dean’s eyes looked over your body taking in every detail. He licked his lips a little as he looked at your body in a tight sleeveless black cocktail dress. It fit you perfectly and complimented your curves nicely. 

“What’s your name?” Dean asked as he brought his gaze back up to meet yours.

“(Y/N). And you are?” You said with a kind smile, your eyes darting to the man’s plump lips.

“Dean.” He said with a nod. “So,(Y/N). Please tell me why a beautiful girl like yourself is sitting in this bar all alone.”

You felt your face flush and your heart flutter as the word. “Beautiful.” Left his lips. It’s been so long since someone call you that. You weren’t ugly per say, your face was actually very pretty but most guys only saw you for your weight which was apparently too much for a lot of them.

“If you must know, Dean. I honestly just came for a few drinks. And maybe to make conversation with a handsome stranger.” You flirted as you brought another shot glass to your lips, tipping it back and downing the hard whiskey. 

Dean smiled, he liked a girl who could handle her liquor. “So, you don’t got a boyfriend or husband you should be getting home to?” He asked before ordering another round of shots for the two of you. 

You shook your head before clinking your shot glass which his and tipping it back. “Nope. I’m forever alone.” You smiled.

Dean tipped back his shot as well before slamming it on the counter. “Well, (Y/N), that’s great news.” He said with possibly to sexiest smirk you’ve ever seen. “You down for another round?” He asked. 

“Hell yeah!” You nodded before calling over the bartender for some more shots.

~~~~~~~

You and Dean were about ten shots in and you were felling a little bit more than tipsy while he stayed fully composed. 

The two of you engaged in a nice Conversation as you drank. He told you about his brother and how they have been traveling all over the country for work. 

His life was so fascinating, he didn’t go into much detail about his occupation but your alcohol influenced brain didn’t think to make sure he wasn’t a drug dealer or something. 

As you and Dean talked you began to doze off and fall under the spell of his beautiful eyes. Your gaze fell down to his lips. Those, pink, plump, kissable lips. You began to lean in, absent minded when his voice snapped you back to reality.

“What about you,(Y/N)? Why are you single because I find it surprising.” Dean said as his gaze met yours and a light blush spread across you cheeks.

You shot back up into an upright sitting position. “Oh, well…” Your gaze fell to the floor as you took a deep breath. 

“Growing up I’ve always been a ‘big girl’ and I was often teased throughout middle school and high school.” You confessed. “I haven’t had many boyfriends because all the guys I meet are disgusted by my weight.” You looked up to meet his gaze again. “My last boyfriend actually told me if I didn’t lose weight he’d leave me.” You said sadly.

Dean looked over your face before he cupped it in his large hands. “Don’t put yourself down like that!” He scolded. “You’re beautiful. I’ve barley known you for a few hours and I can already tell that you’re an amazing person. You’re absolutely gorgeous. And your body is fucking sexy.” 

"Dean.” Was all you could say as your eyes started to water. Know one has never been so nice to you, you can’t even remember the last time someone called you “sexy.” 

“You know why I sat over here?” He asked. “Because I saw a sexy young woman sitting in a bar all by herself. I’m not gonna lie I was honestly hopping you’d hookup with me but know that I’ve gotten to know you don’t want to take advantage of you like tha-” 

He was cut off by your lips pressing against his, your hands pressed against his chest. The kiss was short and sweet, a small peck before you pulled away and buried your blushing face in your hands.

Dean stared at you, wide eyed, as you apologized for your actions. He shook his head and grabbed hold of your wrist before pulling your hands away from your face and kissing you again. This time the kiss was rough and full of desire. His lips felt soft kneading against yours. He released his hold on your wrists and grabbed hold of your wide hips. His tongue darted out, causing you to gasp and open your mouth.

Dean took the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. He tasted of cheap whiskey but with the way his tongue felt around your mouth you didn’t mind. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his hair as you scratched at his scalp.

His hands slid up and down your thick waist as he kissed you passionately. The spell of his kiss was so hypotonic that you completely forgot where you were, that was until Dean pulled away. You looked at each other, panting, staring deep into each other’s lust filled eyes.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean said with a devilish smirk spread across his lips as he grabbed your hand and led you outside to a black ‘67 Impala. The two of you got in the car and he drove you to his motel room, saying you deserve more that to be fucked in the back of a car and ditched at the bar.

Dean had already planned to bring a girl  
back to the motel so he had convinced Sammy to rent a different room. The two of you soon arrived at the motel and quickly got out of the car and hurried into his empty room. Once you were inside Dean locked the door behind him and pushed you into a wall, slamming his lips against yours.

You were a little shocked by his sudden roughness but enjoyed it as your hands found their way to his dark hair again. Dean forced his tongue into your mouth as his hands traced your plus sized body. His large hands slip behind your back and grabbed a large handful of your plump ass.

You squeaked a little in surprise as he squeezed your ass before moaning into his mouth. Dean pulled away form your lips and began to kiss down your neck. His softly lips latched to your skin and he began sucking on your sweet spots, leaving bruises along your neck and shoulder.

You moaned a little with every bite and kiss he planted on your delicate skin. He kissed up your neck and jawline before his lips met with yours again. Dean soon pulled away form your intoxicating lips as he pulled his dirty t-shirt off over his head. He smiled and his hands reached behind you to help unzip your dress. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as the dress fell to the floor and you were left standing incident of Dean in only your underwear.

He smiled as he looked at your body taking in every curve, every stretch mark, everything and loving every last bit of it. Dean licked his lips eagerly and his silence made you worry a bit as you looked down at yourself. Before you knew Dean hand his hands overflowing with your large breast and he massaged your chest.

Another moan escapees your lips when his mouth latched onto your left nipple, his tongue drawing circles around it. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him enjoy every second of sucking your tit.

"D-Dean. Please.” You moaned breathlessly as you grew impatient.

Dean smiled before gently bitting your nipple and pulling away from your breast. The smiled was still present on his face as he stood up straight and lead you to the bed where her gently pushed you down on your back. He got on his knees in front of you and spread your legs, kissing along the inside of your thick thighs. As his pecks got closer and closer to core you felt yourself grow even more anxious. “Deeaan!” You whined impatiently as you propped yourself up on your elbows to look at the man between your legs. Dean smirked and grabbed the edge of your underwear, pulling the thin, soaked fabric down your long thick legs. Once the article of clothing was out of the way Dean pressed his lips against your lower ones, sending chills up your spine. Deans slowly dragged his tongue along your slit before spreading your pussy lips and inserting a thick finger. You tilted your head back as Dean slowly pumped his finger inside of you, feeling around the warm cave or your moist cunt. A soft moan slipped through your lips as Dean inserted a second digit, curling his fingers in a search for your g-spot. A smile spread a crossed Dean’s face as a loud cry of ecstasy sounded from your throat confirming he found it. Dean moved his face closer to your warmth as he flicked at your clit with his tongue, causing you to gasp in surprise. His fingers continued to pump and curl inside of you while his tongue circled around your bundle of nerves. You let out a loud cry and arched your back as your vision blurred. “F-fuck! Dean!” You cried out as you finally reached your climax, hand gripping Dean’s hair tightly as you rode out your high with Dean’s digits still slowly pumping into you. You finally released Dean hair and he got to his feet, licking your taste off his fingers, smiling at the flavor. Your (E/C) eyes met with his green as he pulled a small packet out of his pocket and undid his pants. Dean rolled the condom over his erect member and smirked as he saw your eyes widened. He was huge. Dean pumped his cock a few times before he positioned himself I between your legs. He lightly pressed the tip against your entrance, teasing you. It wasn’t until you groaned impatiently did he slowly push his staff into your warmth. You bit your lip and looked up at Dean as he finally pushed the last bit of his length inside of you. There was a short pause before he started to grind against you, moving painfully slow. You whined a bit as you urged him to be a little rougher. Dean took the hint and pulled back until his tip was the only thing left in before he slammed his dick deep into your pussy with full force causing you to scream in surprise and pleasure. He repeated this move a few times before he began thrusting at a steady pace. You panted softly as Dean began to push harder. As he picked up the pace you arched your back and wrapped your arms around his, digging her nails into his skin. “D-Dean!” You moaned as he rolled his hips against you. He brought his head down into the crook of your neck and began to suck on your skin gently while he fucked you. You began moaning louder and louder and Dean went faster and harder. You clawed at his back as you arched yours screaming his name. Dean removed his mouth from your neck and planted a hot, passionate kiss on your lips while you moaned into his mouth. He began to buck his hips in more erratic movements as he was getting closer to his limit. He pulled his mouth away from yours as he panted, hot breath blowing in your face as he did. “Son of a bitch, (Y/N)!” He moaned your name as he rolled his hips against yours hitting your g-spot causing you to scream in ecstasy. “Dean! Shit!” You cried again as your vision blurred and faded into white, finally reaching your climax. Dean continued pound into you at full speed before he finally came himself, shooting hot goo into the condom. He slowed his pace and rolled his hips gently to let the two of you ride out your highs before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to you. “That was fun.” You said breathlessly as (E/C) eyes met with green. Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. You and Dean locked lips again before falling asleep naked in each other’s arms. Sam was lying on his bed, eyes wide as all he could do was stare at darkness around him. Today was the day he learned that Motels have very thin walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors and if Dean seemed OOC, I'm new to writing FanFiction and I'm not good at it.


End file.
